


[translation] 无罪 Без греха

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [24]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 你不能对自己的姐妹心存邪念。





	[translation] 无罪 Без греха

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Без греха](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580635) by [Ilana_Toss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss). 



> 作者注：  
> 为2014年的同人大赛而写，原作是2014年的《真探》。  
> 警告：本文涉及姐妹骨科，对此题材感冒者慎入。

奥德丽美丽，梅茜聪明。她们是组成一体的两半，却完全不同，相反，而互补。她们合在一起，就是一个正常的成年人。有时候奥德丽爱开玩笑，而梅茜对她嗤之以鼻。

——“你又一头扎进那些蠢书里去了。”

——“奥德丽，闭嘴。”

她们的对话持续着，一天又一天，一年又一年。不管早晨还是夜晚，在家还是在外面。形式各种各样，但主旨只有一个。尤其是——在外面。奥德丽不想让人觉得她和梅茜是亲戚，她和这个安静严肃，将来好像只能以猫为伴孤独终老的女孩没有关系。奥德丽和她可完全不同！

好吧，梅茜明白这个，从不反对。奥德丽有点像她爸的搭档，拉斯特▪科尔，眼神犀利，但只热衷于追求自毁。她被逮住了。

迟早每个人都会被逮住，说到底这都是一回事。爸在那个漂亮婊子身上流汗的时候被逮住了，奥德丽——在车后座上跟炮友们折腾的时候被逮住了。她们还小的时候，梅茜和她在玩娃娃的时候被逮住了一回，幸好是爸发现的，而不是妈……

直到后来，梅茜才明白他为什么没有声张。“你们中间谁是没有罪的,谁就可以先拿石头打她。”① 客观来说，每个人都有罪孽，所有人都是同谋。这想法简直有点拉斯特▪科尔——管它呢。在内心深处，梅茜也是个叛逆者。她也有罪，比奥德丽的罪更深，但没人知道。梅茜太聪明了，没人能逮到她。

但人总会被逮住一回。

——你在干吗？奥德丽吃惊的声音从门口传来，在房间里回荡，落在梅茜身上，像她皮肤上闪光的水滴。那有泪水，还有啤酒——很多的啤酒。梅茜闭上眼睛。

——你觉得呢？——声音低哑而大胆，这正是她想要的。梅茜坐在床上，慢慢放下奥德丽的内裤，用手轻轻抚摸着，抬头看着她的姐姐。

——你疯了……奥德丽轻声说，声音几乎听不见，用手捂着嘴唇——湿润发亮，有点红肿。梅茜立刻发现她肯定又换了男人（他们叫什么？其实没什么区别）。——你是我妹妹……

梅茜直直地坐在床上，毫无羞赧之意——努力不去在意自己的裸体，仔细打量着奥德丽的脸。她望着那柔软的面颊，长长的睫毛，洁白的皮肤，被黑色眼影衬得更加醒目。 她的目光短暂地流连在凸起的乳尖上——早上奥德丽肯定戴了胸罩，现在却不见了。

奥德丽快速穿过房间，脚步还有点不稳，俯身从梅茜手上把内衣拿走。她身上有烟酒味，还有奥德丽自己的气味，让梅茜眩晕。她在门口站住了。

——你不再是我妹妹了。

——的确。

梅茜望着，从天花板看到门框，眼睛一眨不眨。看着屋门，看着白色的地板，思索着，脑中的齿轮转个不停。聪敏如她，也没料到她的姐姐会如此优雅地回应这个问题——这个，不再是姐妹之间的问题。

她正想着，奥德丽又在门口出现了。她的眼妆花了，眼里满是绝望。啤酒味里又加上了妈妈的应急威士忌的味道——出于某种原因，她还在碗柜里留着一瓶。“给客人准备的”，但她的朋友只喝香槟或龙舌兰酒。自从妈和爸离婚以后，那些喝威士忌的人已经很久没来过了。就连爸也没再来过。

这可怜的威士忌好像就是为这个时刻准备的。

这个时刻。

奥德丽向梅茜走过来，脚步更快，也更坚定。奥德丽年纪比她大，也比她重，当她把全部体重压在梅茜身上，梅茜几乎喘不过气来。梅茜的脖子被压住，奥德丽柔软的嘴唇盖住了她的，滚烫灼热，带着咸味和苦涩。这个粗暴的吻让梅茜的心几乎从喉咙里跳出来，但有什么又细又软的东西勒着她。梅茜认出了奥德丽的味道——她用那条内裤勒住她。梅茜愿意现在就死去——你怎能对自己的姐姐心怀邪念。

她的肺快爆炸的时候，奥德丽松了手。她退缩了，差点从床上滑下去。然后轻轻地用手触摸那火热的皮肤。她眼中愤怒的火焰消失了，代之以尴尬，悔恨，恐惧或天知道什么东西。梅茜把奥德丽推倒在床上，把她压在身下，知道现在，就是现在，她能让自己做任何事。因为梅茜是她的妹妹，再没有比她更亲近的人。而且该死，奥德丽刚才对她动了手。

当梅茜把手滑进对方内裤的松紧带下面，轻轻捏住她的腿，奥德丽颤抖着。她火热，又湿滑，非常热，非常湿，用她的耻骨摩擦着梅茜的手指。她的双眼紧闭着，就像小时候。“我不看，所以我不在。”

——睁开眼睛。

梅茜吻着她涂着浓重眼影的眼睛，吻着她的眉毛，吻着她额头上的脉络，同时激烈地，绝望地动着手指。当奥德丽挤压着她的手，她也湿了。因为她们是姐妹，像奥德丽说过的,她们是一体。也许这个创造了她们俩的男人并不那么普通，但谁又会在乎？如果有谁是无罪的,就让他向她们丢石头吧。

 

 

 

① 出自《圣经▪约翰福音》第八章。

 


End file.
